Marriage
by Choi RinRi
Summary: disinilah kini aku menempat, di sebuah bangunan tua berbalut kiasan putih, sebuah gereja pernikahan yang indah./ main cast Ryeowook and Yesung/ RnR please.


RinRi hadir kembali dengan Fanfic baru, Yasudah, langsung aja yah..

This is it~

**Marriage**

**Pairing : Super Junior,**

**khususnya Yesung dan Ryeowook**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : disinilah kini aku menempat, di sebuah bangunan tua berbalut kiasan putih, sebuah gereja pernikahan yang indah.**

**.**

**NP : It Has To Be You – Super Junior Yesung**

**.**

**Ryeowook's POV**

Sedari tadi aku terus memperhatikan pantulan bayangan ku di cermin. Aku sedikit terkesiap dengan penampilan ku kali ini, hari ini aku tampak berbeda, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku sedikit membenarkan dasi hitam yang melilit di kerah kemeja putih yang ku kenakan. Setelah di rasa cukup rapi, aku pun memperhatikan setelan jas tanpa berniat untu memakainya terlalu cepat.

Setelan itu khusus di pesan untukku dari namja yang saat ini terus ku pikirkan, Kim Joongwoon hyung atau lebih sering kami –member Super Junior- panggil Yesung.

Ah, aku jadi semakin memikirkannya. Apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan? Apakan ia sedang sibuk di make up? Atau ia sedang mengenakan pakaiannya? Hari ini ia pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan dan menawan dari biasanya. Mengingatnya saja cukup membuat ku menyungingingkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"apa tatanan make up nya sudah cukup, Ryeowook ssi? Apa tidak perlu untuk di poles dengan alat make up yang lainnya?" seorang penata rias yang sebelumnya telah mendandani wajah ku menghampiri, ditatapnya wajahku dengan seksama. Senyum ku semakin melebar saat mengingat member lain yang mendatangai ku memuji penampilanku, hanya dengan polesan bedak yang natural saja sudah membuatnya berdecak kagum, dan itu jelas membuatku senang walaupun-

"aigoo, mata mu berair! apa kau menangis Ryeowook ssi?" tanya sang penata rias di hadapan ku itu, dengan cekatan diraihnya kantung berisi alat-alat make up untuk memoles kembali wajah ku saat make up yang ada sedikit luntur.

"ah, maaf kan aku.." ucap ku yang merasa bersalah, aku pun kembali duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja rias. "apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah, sepertinya kau sangat terhanyut dalam kesenangan terhadap penikahan ini 'kan?" tanya yeoja itu yang membuat ku menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"ya, aku sangat terharu.." ucapku yang dibalas senyuman simpul dari yeoja ber make up tebal tersebut. "pasti pengantin pria nanti akan terkejut bila melihat pengantin wanitanya sangat manis." Ucapnya, ku hanya menanggapi penuturannya dengan senyuman. Yeoja itu kini beralih merapikan surai coklat madu ku, di semprotkannya sebuah cairan pengeras rambut. Membuat rambutku menjadi lebih teratur dan rapi.

'cklek'

Sebuah kenop pintu ternyata di putar oleh seseorang. Dari arah cermin aku dapat melihat siapa yang menyembulkan dirinya dari balik pintu. aku memberikan senyum terbaik ku saat mengetahui orang itu adalah uri leader Super Junior, Jungsu hyung.

"wah, kau sangat manis, Wookie.." lagi, pujian ku terima saat mereka melihat penampilan ku pagi ini. "gomawo, hyung." ucapku, namja cantik itu menghampiri ku.

"selesai." Ucap penata rias yang tadi sibuk mendandani ku, ia pun pamit meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam ruangan yang berada di sebuah hotel di kawasan Seoul ini.

"bagaimana perasaan mu hari ini?" tanya Jungsu hyung yang kini membantu memasangkan jas hitam pemberian seorang namja –yang sangat kucintai- bermata sipit. "aku baik-baik saja, hyung.." tanggap ku.

"aku juga berharap kau begitu, terus lah seperti ini hingga kau.."

"..berada di dalam gereja nanti.."

**.**

**.**

Kedua manic secoklat rambutku terus menatap gedung megah yang berada di hadapan ku. Disinilah kini aku menempat. Di sebuah bangunan tua berbalut kiasan putih, sebuah gereja yang diubah menjadi tempat pernikahan yang indah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku, membuat pandangan ku teralih padanya. Sungmin hyung, entah mengapa kini wajahnya tampak dingin dan datar. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin hyung yang kini berjalan di sampingku.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, wajah mu terlihat suram, hyung." ucapku mencoba bergurau namun justru dibalas tatapan tajam dari seorang Lee Sungmin. "aku bertanya padamu, Kim Ryeowook." Ucapnya dingin.

"tentu, hyung. ini hari yang special bagi seluruh member Super Junior, para penggemar, dan semua orang..dan juga aku yang paling pasti.." timpal ku. Entah mengapa para member lainnya selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada ku.

Apa mereka mengkhawatirkan ku?

Untuk apa?

Bukankah ini hari yang sangat indah?

Sebuah pernikahan indah dengan dekorasi mewah sebentar lagi akan terlaksana.

Ah, kini aku mulai merasa gundah dan sedikit gugup.

**.**

**Ryeowook's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"bersediakah anda menerimanya sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat , serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini?" suara pendeta terdengar jelas saat pria tua itu mengucapkan janji suci dalam sebuah pernikahan yang sakral.

"ya, saya bersedia." sang pengantin pria yang di ketahui bernama Jongwoon atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung oleh para member Super Junior berucap dengan mantap, ditatapnya dalam sang calon pendamping di belahnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Yesung hyung.." gumam seorang namja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook, sedari tadi senyum tak pernah lepas di bibirnya. Senyuman yang terlihat-

"bersediakah anda menerimanya sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudari mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudari berdua hidup didunia ini?"

"ya, saya bersedia." Kini sang pengantin yang diketahui berperan sebagai pengantin wanita itu bersua dengan yakin. Dan setelahnya sorak riuh di iringi tepuk tangan mengiringi, penyudahan acara pengucapan janji suci pernikahan sakral kedua insan yang saling mencintai tersebut.

.

.

Namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bulir bening yang membanjiri pipinya, ia terus menangis sembari terus –mencoba- **ikut** tersenyum senang.

"**cobalah merelakannya, Wookie..**" sebuah suara mengintruksi, ternyata namja bertubuh atletis yang duduk disampingnya, Siwon. Namja tampan itu mengerti dengan jelas apa yang kini dirasakan eternal maknae Super Junior tersebut. Bukan hanya dia, semua member tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang kin dirasakan namja mungil itu. Sebuah kepedihan dibalik senyuman yang terus ia tebarkan.

Kini Ryeowook masih setia termangu di tempatnya, memperhatikan sang namja yang sangat ia cintai kini telah bersanding dengan wanita lain.

Hatinya sakit, beribu panah bagai dengan telak menusuk ulu hatinya. Kuat, sedari tadi ia terus menguatkan hati dan pendiriannya. Ia tak boleh menangis, di hari paling indah –bagi namja yang dicintainya- ini ia tak boleh menangis. Seharusnya ia harus ikut senang, bukan?

_Andai yang kini berada dalam pelukan hangat namja itu adalah dirinya._

_Andai senyuman bahagia itu juga menjadi miliknya._

_Andai yang kini berada di altar adalah dirinya._

_Andai 'dia' adalah dirinya._

Dan andai semua harapannya itu bukan hanyalah sekedar peng'andai'an. Mungkin sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya, bukan sebuah senyum palsu penuh kepahitan seperti yang sedari tadi ia tunjukan pada semua orang.

"selamat berbahagia, Yesung hyung.."

.

**.**

**END**

.

.

Huwaaaaaaa~ *PelukYeppa*

Pelisss kawinin Wookie aja yaaa oppa ;(

Aku gabisa ngebayangin suatu saat nanti kejadian di Fic ini bakal terjadi ;(

Maaf buat yang ga suka sama FF ini, ini hanyalah sepenggal cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kegalauan RinRi gara-gara berita yang beredar tentang hubungan Yeppa dan Mantannya yang sangat baik. Dan itu bikin RinRi sebagai YeWook Shipper nyesek banget :'(

Dan bodohnya entah kenapa RinRi malah bikin Fic nista ini sebagai bentuk ungkapan kesedihan, aneh banget yaaaa T-T

Buat yang udah baca, dimohon dengan sangat untuk meninggalkan jejaknya. Entah itu sebuah kritikan akan FIc nista ini, ungkapan hati yang sama-sama sedang menggalau (?) dan sebagainya.

Mari bersama-sama kita berdoa agar itu **JANGAN **terjadi secepatnya, AMIN -_-

Akhir kata,

**Mohon untuk di review dengan segala kerendahan hati para readers :')**


End file.
